<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food Fight! by OnBrokenWings90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747028">Food Fight!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90'>OnBrokenWings90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Demons, Fanfiction, Food Fight, Humor, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A food fight breaks out at the dining room table at the house of Lamentation between the brothers. </p><p>Based on Facebook group writing prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character A yells "FOOD FIGHT!" at the dinner table. Character B gets hit in the face while Character C hides under the table. Character D tries to stop it but gets hit in the face by Character A.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>You know that moment of silence that is louder than any noise? The one where you have a chance to think "<em>What the fu.." </em>before all hell breaks loose and chaos reigns supreme. This was that moment right after Satan gives me a cheeky grin and yells <em>"Food Fight!" </em>before launching his plate of food at Lucifer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I have a moment to gawk as gravy slips down Lucifer's once clean face and a piece of fried bat flops to the table before Lucifer who had been completely frozen unfreezes in a fury of power. The air crackles as his red eyes zero in on Satan who is looking at his eldest brother with a gleam of momentary satisfaction at having catching him unawares.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Satan....you....." </em>The table which had held a mountainous amount of food levitates momentarily before crashing through the air heading straight towards Satan who has backed up against the far wall and ducks just before the table crashes against the wall sending food flying in all directions. Satan looks at the now dented wall and then back at Lucifer giving him a <em>you missed </em>look. Lucifer is across the room trying to throttle Satan wiping the <em>you missed </em>look off of Satan's face as they both transform to their demon forms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Asmo, who had ducked under the table at the words <em>food fight</em> screeches in unholy terror as food debris litter his once posh clothing and sticks to his hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Nooooo</em><em>!!! Not my hair! My beautiful clothes!" </em>Asmo sobs before a murderous glint shines in his eyes and he launches himself at Satan and Lucifer throwing copious amounts of food in all direction trying to hit the moving targets his older brothers make.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Someone should stop 'em!" </em>Mammon supplies before ducking behind me in an attempt to block the flying food. I look around the room as food flies taking in every ones position. Levi is hidden in the corner with his D.D.D out no doubt recording the entire event to post onto to Deviltube later while Beel is going full golden retriever and catching food in his mouth as it flies around the room. Belphie who had been watching the interaction between Lucifer and Satan for a few moments in now nodding half asleep against the upturned table and then there is me, caught in the middle of the room wondering how to stop them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh boy...pulling up my proverbial big girl panties and straightening my spine I yell.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Stop!" </em>But of course, when has any of these Demons actually listened to me?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Satan, who had been in the middle of launching a dessert pie at Lucifer's head misses his original mark and smacks me square in the face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Motherfu</em>
    <em>....</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chocolate oozes down my face and my blood reaches new highs signifying <em>big anger </em>as a tick forms in my jaw. These damned demons...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"SIT!" </em>I screech calling on the power of the pact marks between myself and the brothers and each collapse where they stand. Belphie who had been snoozing opens his eyes wide taking in my extremely pissed off expression and his brothers now sitting on their butts looking up at me like naughty school children and starts to laugh hysterically.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Damn demons...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The next morning Levi comes to my room to show me the video of the food fight he posted on Deviltube along with a follow up video of me using my pact ties against them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Title reads:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Food Fight Smackdown! SatanVs.Lucifer! Who Wins?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The follow up video:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Unexpected Champ! Pact Holder Wins!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The closing scene is me yelling at the most powerful demons in the Devildom about acting like pubescent teenage boys instead of grown ass men. The viewer count is 3 million and counting.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>